fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The X803 Ishgar/Othrys Annual Tournament
Opening Ceremony "Hello citizens of Ishgar!" called the announcer. "Today is the first ever Ishgar/Othrys Annual tournament! And I'm sure it will be a sight to behold, on par with the Grand Magic Games! Hosted by our generous new allies in Othrys, their King, Typhos Saturnalia, will now lead the progressions." The young king stepped forward from his balcony. He was wearing his formal attire, his battle armor. Joining him were his two bodyguards, Noah and Altar, as well as his sister, Proserpina, and her bodyguard Vega. Other people watching from his booth included, surprisingly, Aether Cade, former guild master of Dragon Gunfire, his mother Miriam, and Jason Gaebolg, the young king's half brother. As the three were all citizens of Ishgar, Typhos had hoped it would further his goal in brokering peace between Ishgar and Othrys. "Greetings!" he exclaimed through the microphone lacrima. "I welcome you to my country. I would just like to state how pleased I am that so many of you have decided to see this spectacle of mine. I hope that our two civilizations can live in peace, now that we are rid of the dreaded Svartalfar. Now, let the games begin!" "Now, first it's time to introduce the mages competing on Othrys' side," continued the announcer. "We have, in ascending rank based upon their role in this country's military, the World Scorcher Ragna, the Undetectable Largo Doomkaiser, Air God Velocity, Blue Devil Alexius, and the Demon of Destruction Jaco! This sure is an interesting lineup of mages indeed!" It most certainly was. None of the mages representing Othrys looked human. The five mages sat down in their seats near the edge of the arena, crossing their legs. They all looked calm, and collected, except for Velocity, who couldn't keep still. "I should be down there," said Adze from the Othrys half of the spectator stands. "Why wasn't I chosen to represent us!" "Because Adze," said Librum, "you're only ranked ninth. These are our top five commanders." "Yeah Adze," said Reaper, "I'm ranked sixth, and you don't see me complaining about it. "Besides," began Haven, "I prefer assured victory over possible any day. If we lose this tournament, Ishgar might think we're weak and invade. Our past would give them justification for doing so. I wouldn't be surprised if this is why they agreed to the tournament in the first place." Adze was fuming with rage. "What do you think Manos?" Manos looked at Adze, then at the others, and began to speak so quickly and incoherently that no man on earth could have possibly understood what he was saying, then he suddenly went silent, stopping in the middle of his sentence. "This is why no one likes to talk to you," said Reaper. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, lord and ladies, kings of all corners of the world, let me introduce you to the courageous mages who will fight in the name of Ishgar. In no particular order, lets hear it for the gorgeous and ferocious master of the lion dogs, The Flash Tactitian Samarra Inari!" The crowd went abalze with roars of excitement. Many a man and woman knew of the accomplishments of Samarra, her guild and , so to say that tehy were thrilled to personally witness her in action would be an understatement. "Next up, the man who's pressence lights up the room, the flower graced by the sun and stars, Koma Inu's own Golden Knight, I give you Kazuki Hinata!" Once more, the roars of the crowd thundered through the arena, for while his name may not be the most famous one, his position in the famous Koma Inu and the fact that he had been chosen to represent Ishgar in this tournament was enough to instill hope and excitement to the crowd. "Now, raise the volume for the next chosen champion of Ishgar, the one who fell from Heaven and never looked back, the one who plunged into depths of... perversion? Why is that even a good thing? Anyway, I present to you, the guild master of Libertus and Angel of Havoc, Pharzuph Vaccaro!" Again, there seemed to be no end to the thrill that surged through the gathering, though the side of the arena which housed the Othrys citizens hardly gave more than a half hearted vague clap of the hands and it seemed like the natives of Ishgar only were excited by his presence due to the guild master title he was noted by. "It seems like I'm rather unknown still, though, I'll give them all a taste of my power. Though unfortunately for them," Pharzuph thought as he turned his head in the direction of his future opponents, "They'll be getting more than a taste." He mused with a smirk visible on his face. "I think this will prove to be quite the show, my dear gathering, so give me a thundrous applause for the static woman which is sure to send exciting chills down your spine! Now give it up for The Herald of the Skies, Caiera Bronzhardt!" Not wishing to disappoint, the crowd once more let out a cheer which seemed to rumble the air, and claps which sounded like repeated thunderclaps. "And last, but most certainly not least. one of the freshest of the Lion dog pups, let me introduce you to the... To the... How do I even pronounce this? Skele-punisher? No wait! Give it up for the Skele-PUN-isher, Asher Segenam" The reaction wa rather mild, as if the applause was more out of courtecy rather than actual excitement. Not that it seemed to bother the man in question, as he leaned back in his seat with a wide grin. "This should be good." Jaco saw Caiera across the field. He scowled at her. They had come into conflict before, but their battle had been inconclusive. "What's the matter Jaco?" said Velocity with a big grin, "normally you're more composed than this." "He's met this woman before," said Alexius. "Caiera Bronzhardt. I recognize her magical energy." "Her power is impressive," said Ragna. "All of them are." "Of course you'd say that Ragna," said Velocity, "you're the weakest one among us." "Calm yourself Velocity," said Largo, "you shouldn't forget you're not the strongest one here either." Velocity looked at Alexius and Jaco, who both scowled at him. "My apologies. I got ahead of myself." "Whatever," said Alexius. Jaco just grunted. Velocity sighed in relief. Jaco continued to scowl towards Caiera. Samarra looks across at her team's competition, a bit intrigued by their "other worldly" look and offputting expressions. she could sense the magic power coming from them and knew this would be a rough tournament, but equally exciting. She turns to her teammates beside her and figures she better see how they are feeling, "So you guys ready for some fun? Our opponents seem a bit serious don't you think?" Kazuki looks around the vast sea of people in the stands, the energy they had almost tangible as they showered the groups in praise. The feeling of an immense pressure—both to perform well in front of the people who came out to watch and the dominant magic power coming from the opposite side of the arena—was both terrifying and exhilarating, though such a rush of emotions was none too surprising to the young man. He was determined to win, both for his guild and his family, as nothing would make him happier to fill the guild with pride and keep his family happy and healthy. I only wish they could see me... Well, Satomi, if you're somehow watching, I would appreciate any good luck you send my way! He thinks, and though he knows it's probably not real, he feels as though the sun shines just a bit brighter on the battlefield. When Lady Inari turns and asks the two questions, he nods. "I look forward to facing off against our opponents. I have been waiting for the opportunity to prove my worth as a mage of your guild, and I hope this can be my chance." His smile is bright and warm, not unlike the very sun that gazed down upon them. He plays with the key chain that is currently wrapped around his wrist, listening to the small chorus of voices that encourage him. Well, three of them encouraged him, the fourth was just really looking forward to seeing if his current opponents bled red and hearing how loud they screamed. He fought the urge to visibly recoil at her graphic description of what she predicted might happen when she stabbed them, shutting off the telepathic communication he had set up between himself and his Spirits. If not for the fact that he would need her at top energy later, Kazuki would have assumed she would appear in front of him to tell the whole world about her sadistic plans, though even she knew that keeping her energy high was the most important thing if she were to be able to help him later. "Don't be alarmed by a scissors-wielding woman around my height with purple hair. She means you no harm." She means her opponents a hell of a lot of harm, though. The rule was not to kill, but will I get in trouble if she maims them? Kazuki wonders though he assumes better safe than sorry. "On account of this scissor-wielding friend of mine, is maiming the opponents against the rules? She's a... She's brutal in battle and I would like to avoid any complications so I don't spoil the good Koma Inu name or the relationship Ishgar and Othrys has managed to make after their war." Samarra thinks back to the rule announcement prior to this opening ceremony, placing her finger on her chin as she reflects. She turns to the familiar face of Kazuki, always in awe of his drive and dedication to the guild and its reputation, speaking with a calm tone, "Well the only rule that was address was 'no killing', so I am assuming serious injuries are allowed as long as the heart is still beating...so I would say maiming isn't against the rules here, as I am sure our opponents will take full advantage of, so I see no reason why we should sacrifice our offensive power as well. But I think it would be the noble thing of us to not be the first to attempt such a deed." Her thoughts turn to the ruthlessness of her opponents and their positions as war commanders, thinking they probably don't think of such actions threatening the peace of Ishgar and Othrys ties like Kazuki or her other teammates do. They are probably just here to win by any means necessary...well that's not going to happen, because this team here is one of astounding mages who's strength is second to none of Ishgar. We will prevail here! Samarra thinks to herself, excited to cheer on her fellow teammates to victory. Kazuki nods. "Whether or not my opponent ends up maimed is dependent on how eager Scorpio is. I would never mortally wound them unless they provoked me to, but she doesn't care much about being noble. I apologize in advance for any gruesome display she may create." He lightly touches the key ring, telling Scorpio the news through their telepathic link, to which she hums in content. The fact that he can practically see her lips pulling apart in a teeth-baring grin as she views one of her weapons is something that worries him slightly, and he quickly tells her that killing is absolutely out of the question, no matter what his opponents did in the battle. She whines about him being unfair and that it was simply her instincts to protect her caster when danger arose, to which he rolls his eyes, telling her the only thing she wants to protect is her ruthless reputation. She laughs, the sound filling him with both dread and excitement. Whether or not he liked her methods of battle, he had to admit she got things done and having her on his side was something he was more than thankful for. "Anyways, how are you guys feeling in terms of the upcoming battle? I hope the intimidating aura they all have is not too offputting to you. If I didn't have Scorpio around me all the time, I don't think I would be able to stand it!" He laughs as said Spirit goes off on him about being disrespectful, promising to smack him upside the head when she showed up later. Typhos turned to his cousin from his booth. "You must be torn between who you want to cheer for Aether. You can't decide between rooting for your birthplace, or rooting for your family." "I chose Ishgar when you decided to hold this tournament," answered Aether. Typhos feigned surprise and sadness. "Cousin Aether, so rude. Anyways, it doesn't matter who you cheer for. Othrys will come out on top." "If I'm not mistaken, Dragon Gunfire beat your army last time." "What do you think we do? Lay on our asses all day? No. We train every day, honing our skills and increasing our power. That's why it only took an army of 6000 to bring Ishgar to its knees. Dragon Gunfire was just lucky they only encountered my commanders, and at a much lower level of power than they are now. Speaking of Dragon Gunfire, how come none of the members of your former guild decided to take part. I would think they'd have the confidence." "The last time we fought it was for vengeance for the destruction of Nidavellir. They don't want to accidentally kill a commander and get disqualified." "You should know better than anyone else dear cousin. You can destroy their body, but you can never kill a member of the Legion Under the Black Sun." The First Round: Velocity vs Caiera "Alright ladies and gentlemen! It's time to get this show on the road! The primary order for the Othrys team is Velocity, followed by Largo, then Ragna, Alexius, and finally Jaco!" "Now our two competitors will hop into the ring!" Velocity got up from his seat and walked to the arena. He turned to Othrys side and pumped his fists into the air. The Othrys spectators roared in approval, with Velocity hamming it up. "He's showboating again," said Largo. "It doesn't matter," said Alexius, "as long as he defeats his opponent he'll be fine." "What do you think Jaco?" asked Ragna. Jaco grunted it response. "I see." Meanwhile, Caiera hovered down from where she sat, landing softly down on the battlefield without a word, simply glancing at the huge audience. And then she met Velocity's gaze with a cold stare of her own. She means business. "I suppose before the battle begins, we should become acquainted at the very least. Hello, my name is Caiera, it is nice to meet you.", she said, almost with a sly tone as the corners of her lips rose into a barely-visible smirk of sorts. The other members of her small guild watched discretely from the audience, all of them calm and collected, none of them doubting her capability. Meanwhile, from the top of the stadium on its roof...three anonymous figures made themselves hidden as they observed the build-up to the fight. A man with similar features to Caiera, dark skin and white hair, looked almost anxious. His two accomplices, a brunette and a pinkette, looked on, curious. "You're that chick that fought Jaco before right?" said Velocity smugly. "Well, I might not know anything about your friends who're participating, but I know plenty about your magic. And in contrast, you don't know anything about mine. My name is Velocity, commander of the 3rd cohort of the Legion Under the Black Sun, but you can call me Air God." He said this with a slight bow, as if he was a stage performer. "Barriers have been provided by Librum of the 10th cohort of the Legion Under the Black Sun, and reinforced by Justu Shiki barriers provided by Aether Cade!" called the announcer. "Now let the battle begin!" A small pulse could be felt in the arena suddenly. Only those with complete mastery over Air Magic could feel it, and even then, only Velocity knew what it was. He had sealed off the arena from any external source of air. In approximately five minutes, his opponent would have nothing to breath. He had casted the spell Air Dome. And that was if she stayed stationary for entire fight. Velocity planned on having her move around plenty. He made a wide grin as he beckoned his opponent to come towards him. She smiled and raises a hand to point at the man. "I felt that. I know that. I have that spell.", the woman said with an homage of confidence in her voice. "I also know how to control it to its peak.", she said as she raised her hand above her head. Snapping her fingers, the air vibrated again as a small wave of wind gusted through the arena for a few moments. Velocity's spell had been cancelled out by Caiera. She had the knowledge of how to do so because she has mastery over every type of Magic she has in her arsenal. She rested a hand upon her hip, and simply stared at the Air Mage, waiting for his next move. Velocity began to slowly pace around her. "Hm, so I guess trying to smother won't work like it normally does. And trying to attack you directly with my Air Magic clearly won't work." He continued pacing, almost like he was unable to stay still. "So I guess I'll need to skip right to my torturing methods." He held out his hand and clenched his fist. His spell aimed to create a sudden and almost instaneous vacuum inside her body, which would cause all the air inside them to disappear. Caiera grasped her throat and gasped vigorously for air. She dropped to her knees. And then she stopped and looked up with a smile. With a distorted voice, she spoke, "Only joking, little Air Mage.", as she disappeared into thin air. She manifested at another location, a few dozen metres to the side of Velocity. "You have a lot to learn if you think that meagre technique could harm me in any way, shape or form. I am nature.", she said with an echoing voice as electricity danced between her fingers. "Next?", she said with a blink or two. "I was only just testing the waters," smirked Velocity, "I thought that wouldn't work, but I had to be sure. So I can't harm you with my Air Magic. But any Wind or Air you send my way won't work either. I think I've shown you enough, how about you show me something. The audience must be getting bored." The electricity around Caiera's hands faded. She cocked her head sideways. "Fair enough.", she said as a purple flame engulfed her left hand. Pointing said hand at Velocity, she casted a spell, "Prominence Whip.", following which a large number of focused beams of flame were launched towards Velocity with curved motions. Velocity held out his hands in front of him. "Air Dome!" he called, but this time, it didn't engulf the entire field, just the rea in front of him. He made sure to activate this spell as late as possible in order for Caiera to not have time to attempt to cancel it out. The lack of oxygen in her spell when entering the Air Dome caused the flames to be near instantly snuffed out. "Fire Magic? Really? You should've known better. Why don't you show these people something really spectacular! Jaco called you a tough opponent before, but frankly, I'm not seeing it!" "Okay, if you want spectacular...I'll give you spectacular.", she said as her eyes went fully white. Her long, snowy hair flowed up into the air, as she rose her arms over her head. The ground began to rumble as Caiera levitated about one foot in the air. Velocity could feel such a powerful output of pressure from Caiera it was almost nauseating...something big was about to happen. "Well holy shit," said Velocity, rather nonchalantly considering the power he was feeling. "Guess I better get ready." Velocity crouched down, entering a sprinting position. He was ready for what she was about to attack. "I hope I do as Ragna said," he thought. He knew that diving headfirst into that maelstrom would be foolhardy, and as such, he waited for her to finish. Around the edges of the battlefield, the ground collapsed down into a circular fissure. Velocity could feel an extreme wave of heat coming from it. Caiera moved her arms out sideways into a 180 degree angle. A colossal waterfall of actual molten lava begin to rise around them, virtually obscuring them from the view of the audience. The lava walls rose dozens and dozens of metres into the air, and held there, as Caiera stared down at Velocity. "Accelerator!" called Velocity. He sprinted towards the lava wall, something completely idiot, but of course, he was not entirely irrational. He didn't have time to turn around and start his prep over. Before making contact with the molten rock however, he turned around, running straight for the walls of the arena, and then he began to run up them. He continued running, right up until he reached the ceiling, but even then he kept going, his feet practically sticking to the surface. When he was above Caiera, he jumped off of the ceiling, headed directly towards her, his speed only increasing. "Terminal Velocity!" he cried as he aimed to slam his body into her, and send her hurling towards the ground. This entire event had occurred in one second. Almost impossible, Caiera manouvered to counter his speed!! ''As if in slow-motion, Caiera swerved and grabbed Velocity by his horns and using his momentum, she swung him in a circle to launch him towards her wall of lava. "You may be the fastest of Othrys...but when it comes to Fiore Wizards, I'm one of the big leagues. I may not be able to physically run as fast as you, Velocity, but I do have enough speed that my reflexes are up to par.", she said as she watched him launch towards the lava after being thrown. "I'll admit, your speed is impressive.", she finished with. "I'm not just the fastest runner!" called Velocity. Air exploded around him, stopping his descent towards the lava. He began to levitate in the air. "I'm also our fastest flyer. Your reflexes are incredibly. Let's see how well you do with this. '''After Image.'" A seemingly endless number of Velocities began to appear. But only one of them was the real deal. The Velocities flew towards her. The real one, positioned above her head, hidden with a multitude of other Velocities. They came at her from all angles. "As long as you exist, you occupy what I call my weapon!", she said as she crossed her arms, with energy building within her body. The lava walls shimmered with the same energy. "Water Nebula!", Caiera casted as the lava walls actually turned into waves of water that crashed around Caiera, smashing into the various Velocity clones and the real one, while leaving Caiera unfazed, sending them all away from her as if being dragged away by a creature in the darkness in a horror movie. She rose her hand, which seemed to trigger a wave of sheer cold that almost instantly froze the water that engulfed Velocity and his After Image copies. As he was being washed away, Velocity noticed the effects of the freezing water before it made its way to him. He exuded a powerful gust of wind, freeing him from the stream, and preventing him from being frozen. "Interesting, you control the very nature itself!" shouted Velocity as he continued to float in the air. "You can manipulate it as you please, and change it to something else almost instantly. Ordinarily, someone like me would be at a disadvantage against someone like you. If I can't use my Air Magic, I'd be forced to attack you directly, which allows you to predict my movements." Velocity got into a sprinting position, almost like his feet were touching the ground. "But thing is, you won't be able to touch me any more. Accelerator!" Velocity flew at her with the same speed he used earlier, but this time, before Caiera could react, he disappeared from view. He was already behind her, aiming a punch towards her back. Suddenly, Velocity seemed like he was everywhere around her at once, striking with a multitude of punches and kicks. "Omnidirectional Assault!" Caiera was hit from all directions by the technique, with a few grunts after she is hit by the punches and kicks. She eventually generated a wave of water from her body in all directions in order to push Velocity away from her. Afterwards, she turned and smiled as she fixed her long, ruffled hair. She pointed at him, with arched fingers. "If my assumptions are correct, you are under the same classification as that Jaco fellow, yes?", she asked as she raised an inquisitive, almost confident, eyebrow. "If my hunch is correct...then it would mean that this battle is already won by myself...", she said, a sly smirk creeping its way onto her face, as she prepared a technique; evidenced by her glowing fingertips, and multiple, gentle waves of pressure coming from her body. "Pfft!" scoffed Velocity, "whatever." He prepared himself for the attack that would be launched by Caiera. She clenched her fist. Streamers of light emitted from her body, and seeped into the ground. The entire ground that made up the battlefield began to glow with a bright white light. Soon enough, what seemed to be an earthquake rattled the land for a few miles. "If you wish to surrender, I would be willing to be merciful and accept..", she said, almost as if giving him a final warning of some sort. "Surrender?" said Velocity inquisitively. "We don't know the meaning of the word!" The Othrys members cheered in approval. "I admire your legion's morale as a group.", the woman said with a smile. "However, it will not help you win this day.", she said as the very same light emitting from the ground started to climb up Velocity's body. As it eventually coated him completely, Velocity could begin to feel strange, slightly uncomfortable tingling in his body, even with his deadened nerves. "But allow me to introduce you to the very base of Magic itself.", she said, as the tingle in Velocity's body began to grow more and more noticeable. Velocity became aware of what she was doing, but he smirked, because he knew something she didn't. In a flash, he was in front of Caiera, and aimed to grab her and pin her arms to her sides. "If you're gonna blow me up, I'm gonna make sure you get the same treatment!" Velocity began laughing maniacally, despite the damage she was about to do his body. This wasn't the thing that he knew. "Silly doll. Who said anything about making you explode...?", Caiera said almost eerily. Suddenly, Velocity's entire left arm twisted and was re-shaped rapidly, into what looked like a ball against its socket. "See, that's the thing about this little party trick.", Caiera said as the 'ball' that replaced Velocity's left arm exploded and encased his entire body with his warped "skin", leaving only the upper half of his face exposed, with even his mouth covered. "...Enchantment cannot directly affect humans..but ''your ''substitute? That's a different story.", she said as she disappeared into thin air, and reappeared across the arena. "I'm not done," said Velocity, his voice echoed across the battlefield. His aura flared up. "Aerial Slash!" Using his other hand, he cut through the casing that was formally his arm. He looked at the stump to see what had formally been his appendage, and growled with rage. "This isn't supposed to be happening. I'm the 3rd commander of the Legion Under the Black Sun! I'm the fastest mage of Othrys! The Air God! No! No!" He dropped to his knees and started punching the ground with his last arm. "I thought the Ishgar team didn't want to resort to maiming their targets until after we tried something similar," said Alexius. He had heard their earlier conversation with his enhanced hearing. "It would seem as though they weren't talking about this woman," said Ragna. "If she can do this to our body's, then only Jaco stands a chance against her with his Matter Manipulation." Velocity kept punching the ground, destroying the ground beneath him. He had no ulterior motives, he was just venting. But then he stopped, and started to laugh again. His laughter grew louder and louder. "I can't let you control my body." He got back to his feet and started walking towards Caiera. "Your team actually has an advantage over us. You see, even if you destroy our bodies, you still wouldn't have technically killed us. As long as our magical container is intact, we can keep fighting. It doesn't matter if we lose an arm or a leg, or even our head. We can still keep going." He stopped one inch from Caiera. "And knowing that, I still don't want someone like you going up against my friends!" Suddenly, in an instant, Velocity filled his body with air, expanding it until it would burst. He exploded, sending shards of his body in every direction, the infusion of Air Magic increasing their speed, and aiming to pierce the Climate Mage's own body. "Consider this my surrender!" his voice echoed across the stadium. Caiera put her arms up in front by reflex, but the shards went through her mist body harmlessly. After it settled, she put her arms down and looked around her at the shards on the ground. "That was a little excessive..", she said softly to herself. The stadium went silent. There were no cheers on either side. The gong that sounded the end of the round rung. Caiera had won, but she still had to deal with the shards from Velocity's body. The first sound that could be heard was from the royalty booth. "Velocity!" cried out Typhos. "I need to get down there," said Proserpina. Vega grabbed her by the back of the shirt, and in a flash of light, flew her into the arena. She ran over to the shards of Velocity's remains. "Velocity can you hear me?" There was a silence for a moment. "Hello Lady Proserpina," he said, his voice reverberating throughout the stadium. Proserpina breathed a sigh of relief. "He's still alive!" The Othrys side of the arena cheered with joy. Even the Ishgar side seemed relieved. "I probably overdid it," said Velocity. "Ya know, warrior mentality and all." "Shut up and let me do my thing," said Proserpina. She held out her hands and the shards of his body started to come back together. "I've never had to restore an entire body before." Typhos ran up next to her. "Perhaps I can help." After his body was repaired, Velocity still remained unresponsive. Typhos held out his hands and a sphere of blue energy collected around it. He dropped it into Velocity's body. The commander's eyes suddenly fluttered open. He bolted upright. "Good as new!" he shouted. Typhos punched him directly in the face. "Don't ever do that again," said Typhos. "Yes master," said Velocity. He walked back over to his seat at the edge of the arena. "Looks like you're up next Largo. Don't get your ass kicked." "Thanks Velocity," responded Largo, getting up from his seat. "I'll also try not to blow myself up." "Hardy har har," said Velocity as he sat in his seat. Largo walked into the arena, prepared for a fight. "Hmph.", Caiera made the noise as she watched Velocity's allies clear the shards. "While I apologise forcing him to do such an action, it was his own choice.", the woman said as she folded her arms. "In the spirit of fair play, I choose to swap out for one of my team mates to do battle.", Caiera said as she began to hover back up to her previous seat. The Second Round: Largo vs Pharzuph "If you want a real fight Bronzhardt," said Largo, "then I suggest you wait a little bit longer. It was a bad match up that had Velocity go up against you. The same problem will not persist." "I presume it's my turn?" Pharzuph smirked as he dusted himself off before standing from his seat. Walking to the stage, he unconsciously raised his magical aura as a sign of excitement. This was differently noticed by his team-mates and probably from his opponent as well. Soon, they had both stepped onto the stage as the magical barrier was once again reinforced as both mages entered. "My name is Pharzuph Vaccaro," He began as a confident aura wafted off the angel. "I know this is a friendly tournament but I don't hold back in any fight. You better give me your all from the beginning since I can't guarantee you'll have a chance to show me your all later in the match." He threatened, hoping to gain the physiological advantage before the fight began. "Trust me," said Largo, "after what your team did to Velocity, I, Largo Doomkaiser, do not plan on holding back." The gong sounded to start the next match, and Largo wasted no time starting his assault. "Shadow World!" He touched his hand to the ground and shadows flooded off of his body. They covered every surface in the arena, even the Jutsu Shiki enhanced barrier walls. If it wasn't thanks tot he visual lacrimal in the arena, no one would have been able to see the fighters at all. Largo's body collapsed into the shadow, and his magical signature suddenly became undetectable. "And Infinite Eyes!" he voice reverberated across the entire stadium. Suddenly Lunar Eclipse Eyes opened on the shadows, several eyes looking at Pharzuph from every angle. If he looked into them, he would feel unimaginable fear. "The trap has been set," said Ragna from the sideline. "Oh, nice move you got there. Though, I don't mind playing the waiting game here." Pharzuph said as he began to close his eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not backing away, if anything it's the opposite. If you're not going to hold back, then why do you insist hiding in the shadows?" Pharzuph questioned with a slightly cunning tone behind it, hoping to provoke the eye mage. Largo didn't give into his taunts. His strategy was sound. He couldn't be smelled or sensed as he was now, and planned on using that to his advantage. Largo moved behind one of his various eyes. He briefly charged up his own eyes, and aimed. "Eclipse Beam!" he fired the concussive variation of the signature beam directly aimed towards his opponent. With his eyes closed, and his inability to pinpoint Largo's location, dodging, or even truly knowing the location of the beam would be difficult. Feeling the temperature behind him change slightly due to the beam, Pharzuph muttered "Shooting Star" under his breath as he pumped stellar energy into his legs. Cresting a small crack on the floor, Pharzuph leaped forward a short distance in order to delay the collision time between the offensive attack from Largo and Pharzuph's body. Pharzuph swiftly conjured a shield out of his magical energy via his Etherea, reflecting the beam back towards it's location of origin, as he awaited an reaction that may give clues on how to proceed next. Largo moved out of the way of the reflected beam, it harmlessly hitting the edge of the arena. The concussive nature caused it to be mostly absorbed by the shadows, and caused no damage to his Shadow World. He continued to soundlessly maneuver around his Shadow World. "Time to test this stuff out. '''Occulting Iron Sand.'"'' The iron sand began filling up the arena. Pharzuph couldn't take in too large of breaths anymore, or else the iron sand would enter his body, and lacerate his lungs. In contrast, Largo didn't need to breath. "This isn't good... Though, if you make me suffer, I'll make you suffer worse." Pharzuph grinned with a sinister tone in his voice. With his eyes locked on where Largo is, conjuring an aerodynamic sword, Pharzuph enhanced the sword with his Heavenly Body Magic as he then after created a vortex of wind generated by the sudden and continuous spinning of his sword. After he bought himself a few seconds before the iron sand particles would soon travel back into the air near him. He quickly created a dome of chains that protected him from the outside. Meanwhile inside this barrier, his magic power slowly seemed to rise as his body slowly began to shine brighter and brighter, and it didn't seem to be stopping. "More, more, I need more magic!" Pharzuph impatiently though as he gathered what would be an unhealthy amount of magic in his body. Largo once again disappeared into his Shadow World, once again out of sight of Pharzuph, and because of that, could not have his location pinpointed. Largo moved himself under Pharzuph, bypassing his defenses. He brought out his hands from below Pharzuph, but by the time he could sense his presence it would already be too late. "Mercury River!" A torrent of mercury was blasted forth from his hands, aiming to drench the angel in the poisonous liquid. It's enhanced magical properties would cause it to immediately take effect. He would begin feeling nauseous, and possibly even vomit, taking away his ability to fight effectively. Largo then slid his arms back into the Shadow World, and immediately fled the area. Pharzuph gave a triumphant "hmph." as Largo would soon find out that he was the one who was too late. Releasing all the pent-up light inside of him, the light violently clashed against the chains as they soon succumbed to the force of the attack as the light seemed to bare both destructive and piercing qualities. And there was still more light streaming out of Pharzuph's body as the attack would soon prove to be to much for the Shadow World to absorb, and it was expected to have even worse effects on Largo who was closer to the source of the attack if he didn't manage to dodge or block the attack. When the dust settled however, Largo's previous spell had still managed to go off. His Mercury River still aimed to strike Pharzuph. Largo's shadows had managed to absorb some of the light, but the extreme amount still managed to burn away the shadows. But despite the immense amount of light that had been emitted, it was still dark, except this time, absolutely nothing could be seen. Largo stood only a few feet away from Pharzuph, but the only thing that could be seen were his Lunar Eclipse Eyes, energy pouring out of them. "New Moon." Pharzuph who had been caught by Largo's attack began to slightly feel nauseous but this didn't stop him from fighting. In a few seconds, chains sprouted out of the floor behind Largo as they viciously rushed towards him, hoping to wrap themselves around his body, and with the light taken away from the arena, it would be hard to spot the chains without turning around or sensing the chains. Pharzuph's attack didn't stop there as he once again activated his Shooting Star spell. Twelve jet black wings sprouted from Pharzuph's back as he also directed the stellar energy to his rings as he patiently stalked his prey, waiting for Largo's next move. In this world of darkness, Largo had the advantage, for he could still see. He saw the chains coming towards his back, and from his back, several tendrils sprouted from it and cut through the chains. "Eclipse Ribbons." The ribbon's power were enhanced by the energy Largo had absorbed into his eyes. Noting Pharzuph's position, he held out his arm, and a magic circle appeared above him, tracking the angel's movements, and following him. "Occulting Spear Rain!" Spears fell downwards from the seal as fast as raindrops in a storm, aiming to cut through his wings and cut his limbs as well. Retracting his wings as quickly as he could, he then made an incredibly strong kasa hat-shape Etherea shield as he blocked the incoming shower of spears. Gritting his teeth at the situation he was in, Pharzuph decided to charge at Largo with the shield still over his head. "There's a forecast expecting a heavy shower of spears to be coming your way!" The Ishgar mage announced as he ran towards Largo while avoiding direct eye contact with him. The seal disappeared, as Largo had deactivated it in order to prevent him from being struck by his own spell. "Occulting Wall!" Largo erected a wall made from solid titanium in front of him, in order to block Pharzuph's incoming attack. He then moved his Eclipse Ribbons around both shields, aiming to wrap around his entire body. "Black Sarcophagus!" The spell, if successful, would give him absolutely no room to try and slither free, completely covering his body and suffocating him. Largo held the field advantage, his Occulting Iron Sand was still in the air, the area, although slowly gaining back some light, was still dark as the night, and Pharzuph had been poisoned by Largo's Mercury River. With the light in the arena still relatively dimmed, Pharzuph was surprised when he was suddenly held in place, his body felt like it was forcefully being squeezed as he glanced down towards his body to see a shadow climbing his body. And a few seconds later as the grip from the shadow gradually tightened, Pharzuph released a mixture of vomit and blood from his mouth and onto the floor. Taking deep breaths in and out, this would further escalate the situation as Pharzuph's body was slowly succumbing to the pain. "I can't... give up... he-" Pharzuph tried to finish before he upchucked once again, this time, the product ejected only being vomit. "I have to think of something..." Pharzuph weakly stated as he tried to gather his magic power to a level to break from the shadow. "You can't break free of my bonds like this!" Largo completed wrapping up his body, and then slammed him into the ground. He tightened them more, preventing him from moving even the slightest inch. "I suggest you surrender, before the pain gets any worse." "Huh? What pain? This is nothing compared to the pain I've felt before." Pharzuph triumphantly declared while he was pinned onto the ground. "I'm not going to lose here... Especially to the likes of you." He grinned as he tried to look up to Largo though he was forced to look towards the sky due to the restraint on his body.t Samarra looked on with worry at her teammate, a bit concerned at Pharzuphs lack of counter attack. She hadn't seen the Chaos Magic he has come to be known for and is puzzled as to why...Oh wait, that's right! He told me when asking to join the Toveri Alliance that his magic works best when he is angry; his rage becoming the power behind his chaos. Then why is he not using it...is he not angry enough? God...he can't lose here...guess there is only one thing I can try... Samarra thinks to herself as she leans a bit closer to the arena, taking in a deep breath and projecting her voice as far as she can. "Come on Pharzuph, you look like a pitiful, worthless piece of shit right now! And you call yourself a guild master?! I guess they let insolent, lobotomized, Satan spawns as guild masters now; makes sense though considering your guild is made up of a bunch of half wits! Where is this power you talk about?! Or is that inflated ego just there to hold up the empty shell of a mage you are?" Samarra finds it hard to throw insults at her ally, yet knows that it is the quickest way to anger him. "You inbred ass hat, if you don't give it your all right now, you can be sure as hell you and your lowly maggot of a guild will be kicked out of the alliance, because I don't associate with weaklings who allow themselves to get tossed around like a rag doll!" Largo was puzzled by Samarra's sudden outbursts. If he understood anything about this woman from the stories he was told, it was that she was kind. Largo looked at his cocoon of shadows. "She must be trying to get him emotional. I'll need to take him down before that becomes a problem." He further tightened his Sarcophogus, aiming to break the bones in his legs. Pharzuph's entire demeanour had now changed. When it should be a face of pain due to the tightening of Sarcophogus, the angel's face was now a distorted mix between anger and confusion. A certain word had struck Pharzuph deeply. "Satan spawns..." He thought as he kept reciting those two words in his head as certain traumatic memories replayed like a movie in his head. "Satan... Devil... Demon..." He kept on replaying those scenes in his head as they seemed to become more graphic and detailed by the passing minute. "Demon..." Were the final words he repeated until he clutched his head in agony. The surging feeling of the Chaos Magic slowly corrupting his body from head to toe was growing ever stronger. "Demon!" He now recited out loud as the crowd and some of the other participants looked on in confusion and worry. His voice gradually died down before all that was heard was sinister chuckling. The whole magic signature of Pharzuph was different and his ever-present smirk had been replaced by a maniacal grin. Largo's shadows soon found themselves no match for Pharzuph as the angel of havoc only had to slightly release his magic power in order to break out of it. "I'm sure there's no killing allowed... but once we're outside the arena, we're not going to be under the regulations right? Because both Othrys and Ishgar are going to take a direct loss after this..." The new Pharzuph stated as he stared down Largo while keeping Samarra at the corner of his eye. "You're going to regret angering me..." The Ishgar representative threatened before charging at an insane speed towards Largo, the same, if not faster than using the Shooting Star. Retracting his hand as far back as he could, shouting "Chaos Storm: Arm!", he created a viciously miniature tornado that rotated around his arm before swinging it with all his might at Largo. Though his attack didn't end there, secretly, with his spare hand, Pharzuph had commanded Chaos Magic infused to attempt to wrap themselves around Largo's legs to keep them in place. "I may get disqualified, I'm not sure if you're head will stay in place after this!" Pharzuph roared.